


Hug Me To Sleep

by Moon_ants



Series: Chenji Cuddles + Other Fluffy Things [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Platonic Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_ants/pseuds/Moon_ants
Summary: “I can’t sleep,” Jisung says, hugging his pillow.“Why? What’s wrong?” Chenle asks, concerned, as he props himself up on his elbows. He starts to think he knows what’s bothering the other. “Nervous about the concert again?”Jisung looks to the ground and nods.The older pats the bed beside him. “C’mon.”
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Chenji Cuddles + Other Fluffy Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851073
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	Hug Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this quick little thing I wrote :)

“Goodnight,” Chenle says before flicking of the light. 

“‘Night,” Jisung replies softly from the other side of the room.

Chenle rolls over as he attempts to get comfortable in the hotel bed. He’s never really been someone who had trouble sleeping, so he feels himself start to drift off after a few minutes.

But he is quickly interrupted.

“Chenle,” he hears a voice whisper. “Are you still awake?”

Chenle groans in response and rolls over to face Jisung who is sitting up in his bed.

Jisung hugs his pillow, tightly. “I can’t sleep,”

“Why? What’s wrong?” the older asks, concerned, as he props himself up on his elbows. He starts to think he knows what’s bothering the other. “Nervous about the concert again?”

Jisung looks to the ground and nods.

Chenle sighs deeply and sits up, leaning against his pillows. He hates to see his best friend stressed, but he’s not surprised. Every time NCT Dream performs, Jisung always seems to have an irrational fear that he’s going to mess up, which causes him to lose sleep the night before the performance. If Chenle doesn’t do anything, he knows this will end up being another one of his sleepless nights. He looks his friend in the eye and knows what he has to do.

He pats the bed beside him. “C’mon.”

Jisung’s face goes red and he slowly rises before plopping down beside Chenle. He keeps his pillow pressed to his chest and timidly averts his eyes from the older.

Soon, Chenle is lifting his hand to move Jisung’s hair out of his face. So cute, he thinks and wraps his arm around the taller’s shoulders, pulling him closer against his side. Jisung hesitates before putting his arm around his waist and leaning his head to rest on Chenle’s shoulder.

“Jisung,” Chenle starts softly, just loud enough for the other to hear. “We’ve been practicing hard for months, right?”

He feels the head on his shoulder nod.

“Trust me, you’ll do perfect like you always do.”

His free hand reaches for Jisung’s and he intertwines their fingers. He feels the younger’s breath against his neck as he nuzzles closer and Chenle can’t hold back the huge grin that spreads across his face. Park Jisung may be tall but in many ways, he is still so tiny.

“Let’s get some sleep, huh?” Chenle says right into his ear, making Jisung feel warm inside.

Chenle pulls a blanket over the two of them and Jisung turns his whole body to face the other. He cuddles closer to him, face buried in his neck.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

The older boy turns his body too and holds the other against him. Jisung’s head lays against his chest. Chenle hopes his friend can’t hear the way his heart is pounding.

After a few minutes of holding each other, he feels the younger’s breathing slow down until he’s sure Jisung must be asleep.

He’s about ready to fall asleep too. But suddenly an impulsive wave comes over him and he finds himself planting a quick kiss on the top of Jisung’s head. What’s the harm? He’s asleep anyway, he thinks. 

And as a final act of courage, he whispers “I love you,” before letting himself drift off.

Jisung smiles, blushing against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve ever posted. I literally just wrote this and it’s almost 3 am right now but I just wanted to post it before I change my mind. I really hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments <3


End file.
